


"Have you done this before?

by awildlibby



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge 2015 [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildlibby/pseuds/awildlibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day's 13 and 14 of the Christmas OTP Challenge made by ambiguouslygaydads on tumblr.</p><p>Day 13 - festive tunes<br/>Day 14 - Ice skating</p><p>Emma and Regina go Ice skating and christmas music comes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Have you done this before?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm out tommorow so I combined the days :)

StoryBrooke was never really a christmassy place. They did however, have an annually open ice skating rink in the park. Regina had never been. Emma however, thought it to be exciting and ever so slightly romantic. She had dragged Regina along and they were now sat in the hut to the left of the rink. 

"Regina?"

Regina didn't look up. "Hmm?"

"Have you done this before?" Emma's voice had lost it's usually over confident tone, and Regina looked up to see what looked like a glint of fear in Emma's eyes. She put her hand reassuringly on Emma's knee. 

"We had an annual ball on ice around this time back in the enchanted forest. I was forced to learn at a very young age. Have you?"

Emma shook her head ever so slightly. She gazed at the rinl with fear and hesitantly stood up. 

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to?" Regina offered, but Emma shook her head.

"No, I want to. Hold my hand?" She asked. Regina smiled and gladly laced her fingers with Emma's. The pair slowly walked over to the ice, and Emma hesitated before stepping on, slowly. She wobbled but Regina held her up, helping her to steady herself. With a silent agreement, Regina began to skate slowly, Emma wobbling on beside her. 

After a few laps, Emma began to get the hang of it and they began to speed up. The radio began to play a christmas album and Emma smiled, Spinning around to face Regina and skate backwards. Singing, she started to dance and soon, the rest of the rink was joining in, well apart from Regina. 

Emma began to prod her sides and Regina gave in, belting out the line "Do they know it's christmas time at all?" in a frenzied solo. The rest of the rink began to skate around dramatically, singing "feed the world" at full blast. Who knew.


End file.
